6274 Caribbean Clipper
|Price = |Ages = |Released = 1989 |Theme = Pirates|Theme2 = Imperial Soldiers }} 6274 Caribbean Clipper a.k.a. Sea Hawk is a set from the Pirates theme released in 1989. The set contains a two-masted sailing ship and four minifigures. The ship, known as the "Sea Hawk", is the Imperial Soldiers' flagship. Description ;Ship The Imperial Soldier's two-master flagship named the Sea Hawk, has four cannon holes–two on each side. At the back of the ship there is a cabin with no door and a window at the back. The quarterdeck has yellow railing on three sides, the steering wheel and back mast being at the front instead. The mainmast, which is near the front of the ship, has two large sails on turnable spars. The rigging to this is on the inside of the ship, and string goes from the end of the bowsprit to the back of the quarterdeck. At the top of both masts, there is a flag, although the back one has a bigger one. At the front of the ship there is a yellow figurehead depicting a parrot. Above this is the bowsprit, which has a jib sail strung onto it. At the front fight, there is an anchor. Box flap Sometime during the 18th century, a peaceful colony of settlers enjoying the island treasures they discovered, suddenly had their serenity interrupted. The invaders were those who called themselves the LEGOLAND Pirates of the Sea! For years, the Pirates had been searching for the same buried treasures that the settlers were now claiming as their own. This, of course, disturbed the Pirates as they knew the doubloons (Spanish gold coins) the settlers found had belonged to their ancestors. The gold the settlers found on a neighboring island needed to be transported back to their Fortress so that it could be kept hidden from the Pirates. The crew aboard the Caribbean Clipper was called to action. Their task was to return the gold safely to the Eldorado Fortress at whatever cost. Once they reached the Fortress, Governor Broadside would take over and find a safe place to hide the gold. The crew was a group of very proud men. They would not let anything or anyone come between them and the gold. The Pirates, however, had other plans... Use your imagination to continue The Adventures of the LEGOLAND Pirates of the Sea! Canadian box flap During the eighteenth century, a peaceful colony of settlers were enjoying the island treasures they had discovered. Their peaceful life was about to be disrupted by the Legoland Pirates of the Sea who had been searching for the same buried treasure. The settlers were transporting the gold from neighboring islands and realized that they would have to protect it from the Pirates. The Caribbean Clipper was called into action This mighty galleon transported the gold to the Eldorado Fortress. Once it was there, Governor Broadside would take over and find a safe place to hide the gold. The crew was a group of very proud men. They would not let anyone take the gold, but they also knew that the pirates had other plans... Use your imagination to continue the Adventures of the Legoland Pirates of the Sea! ;Minifigures The soldiers are unique to this set, with red epaulets and a tricorner hat. This is also one of the two sets with a rare Governor Broadside minifigure, and the only one where he has a yellow plume. The set has at least 3 cutlasses, a musket, and a pistol as weapons. Minifigures Included Notes * The set was the Imperial Soldiers' naval vessel, but it was only about half the size of the Black Seas Barracuda. * This set is also known as 6274 Governor's Ship "Sea Hawk". External links Category:6000 sets Category:Pirates Category:1989 sets Category:Imperial Soldiers